deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasane Teto vs Dialga
Kasane Teto vs Dialga.png|ThunderbladeX Description UTAU vs Pokemon! Can the reality breaking chimera stand a chance against the creator of time itself, Dialga? Interlude Phantom: Hey folks! Guess what battle we're doing today! Blade: Please no. . .NO NO. Phantom: That's riiiight! We're gonna pit two characters who have very little connections. . .but that doesn't matter, this is specifically to torture good ol' Blade over here! Blade: . . . Phantom: Kasane Teto, the baguette lovin' Chimera! Blade: And Dialga. . .Sinnoh's creator of time. . . Phantom: I'm Phantom the Banette, and this is my trainer, Blade! Blade: We will analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Teto (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wba4aIgiRbk) '''Phantom: Soooo, let's get this started.' Blade: Teto Kasane is a Chimera-. Phantom: Eeeeeh, doesn't look like one to me. Blade: That's because it's the other definition, a hybrid of two species, in which this case is a bat and a dragon. Phantom: You're into bat dragons! Oh how will Tumblr react to this! Blade: I swear I will fire you. Teto's Chimera blood ages her only half that of a normal human, making her 15 and a half years old. Phantom: SHE'S 31!?!? THIS SHIT IS GOLD!! Blade: She was born on April 1st, for she was intended to be used as an April Fools joke. However, she eventually rose up and because the head of the UTAUloids, basically a free version of Vocaloid. Phantom: And when it's free, it's better! Teto is what one would call a Tsundere, someone who acts cold towards others. Blade: Only to a gentler extent. Unlike. . .a certain pony-tailed Vocaloid COUGHNERUCOUGH. Phantom: The blonde one? Blade: Yes. . .the blonde one. Teto is innocent. . .well at least more than Miku, mischievous, and somewhat forgetful, and she pokes fun at the people she likes. Her favorite food is baguette, she tends to go a little nutty if she doesn't eat at least one a day. Phantom: Enough of that, let's get to the feats! Blade: My pleasure. The twin pigtails that are on the sides of her head has spin at a high velocity, which can allow her to burrow into the ground and wipe dirt and rocks from existence. Phantom: E-existence? Eheh. . .nice joke, next feat. Blade: She has the ability to fly with her wings, which occasionally changes from bat to bird design. She also has the ability to summon baguettes of any size to mount and ride. Her very presence is apparently enough to make entire stars explode. Phantom: WAIT WHAT WAS THAT? Blade: She can effortlessly catch comets and survive the vacuum of space. Phantom: THIS IS A PRANK, ISN'T IT?? Blade: She has the power to make inanimate objects animate, manipulate time to her will, change the color of entire planets, teleport. Phantom: LIES LIES, ALL LIES!! Cue Phantom swiping the script from Blade's hands. Phantom: . . .Oh my Arceus. . .she. . .she. . . Blade: That's right, she's capable of destroying reality itself, plus restore it in a whim. Phantom: How-. Wha-. This is just ridiculous!! Blade: This is all true. She may be a sweet person, but there is tremendous power within her, and it's safe to say she can give anyone a hard time in battle. "You are indeed stupid." Dialga (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMK1evpnYGo) '''Phantom: Alright Phantom, keep calm. Dialga WILL win. . .Dialga WILL win. . .' Blade: We'll see. Phantom: Before the universe existed, there was an egg. And when it hatched, it became the almighty god, Arceus. Blade: After its birth, it decided to create three deities to create the rest of the universe; Giratina, Palkia, and. . . Phantom: That's right! Dialga! Blade: Dialga is a Dragon and Steel hybrid, which means it is immune to any poison like substance, resistant to electricity, water, nature-like moves, normal attacks, rocks, bugs, aerial attacks, metal, and mental strikes. It is capable of controlling time. . .however, it seems to be limited to only speeding it up, slowing it down, or stopping it. Phantom: So it can't jump forward or backward in time? Blade: Apparently not. . . Phantom: U-Um. . .uh, well, at least it's somethin'. Blade: Dialga is VERY protective of its dimension, which it can roam freely in an omnipresent state. Phantom: HA, SO IT WINS BECAUSE IT HAS OMNIPRESENCE! Blade: Not exactly, this fight will not be located in its dimension. Phantom: . . .Damn. Blade: On with the movepool. Dragon Breath, an attack that has a chance of rendering the opponent paralyzed. Take it away, Phantom. Phantom: Scary Face, with a menacing stare, it can halve its foe's speed! Metal Claw, where it develops chrome claws and slices the other, givin' it a chance to raise its physical attack moves. Ancient Power, a prehistoric attack that can raise its own stats. Slash, where it has a high critical hit rate. Power Gem, multiple rays of light. Metal Burst, a retaliatin' attack that deals double the damage it took last turn. Dragon Claw, basically Slash, but draconic, more powerful, but it loses the high crit. Earth Power, which make the ground erupt, possibly capable of lowerin' the enemy Special Defense. Aura Sphere, an energy ball that never misses. Iron Tail, a metallic tail swing that can lower the defense of the opposing person. Flash Cannon, a burst of light that can lower the other's Special Defense. And finally. . .Dialga's trump card, Roar Of Time! It is so powerful that time itself is distorted! Too bad it takes time to recharge. Blade: Dialga has some might of its own too, when it fought Palkia, their clash was so strong, not only was the universe crumbling, but it was building as well. They also were fighting in a torn spacetime, giving it infinite speed. Phantom: Ya know what? I'm confident now, Dialga will win this! I hope. . . Blade: Maybe, maybe not. But one thing is for certain, there are not many who can stand up to this magnificent Pokemon, and there is even fewer who can take it out easily. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdTUBzfkZHY 0:57 to 1:26 Intermission Blade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Phantom: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLE!!! Fight Stage: Hearthome City (Night) (''Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVErYPCmmeA) Results Next Time Who will you root for? Teto Dialga Who will you bet for? Teto Dialga Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:ThunderbladeX Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year